


Alright

by ZweIthePenguinwithaPen



Series: The Mechanical Girls [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Music, Music AU, Mute Neopolitan (RWBY), Nuts and Dolts - Freeform, Penny Polendina - Freeform, Penny x Ruby, Ruby Rose (RWBY) - Freeform, Ruby x Penny, The Mechanical Girls, This time the girls play a gig at the Rooster's Teeth, also featuring the Dark Crystals, and Ruby talks about moving in with Penny, i love my Mechanical Girls fics, my music OCs, ska punk, they pretty much play Jeff Williams songs, they're all genderswaps of random characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen/pseuds/ZweIthePenguinwithaPen
Summary: The Mechanical Girls have a gig in Vale, opening for the incredible Dark Crystals. Penny is restless on their airship ride, but talking to her favorite gemstone should ease that stress away. Nut and Dolts.





	Alright

**Author's Note:**

> There are a few differences from the first fic. I sort of tightened the idea up just a bit. Anyway MORE MECHANICAL GIRLS SHENANIGANS!!

Penny and her bandmates were restless beyond belief on this airship voyage. Why did Vale have to be so far away? Neo had paced the floor of the vessel countless times already. Of course, Neo was always restless; she could hardly stop moving even when she was asleep. Magenta was holed up in a room with her guitar. Daisy was drumming on any surface she could find.

  
Penny didn't dare practice, as both her voice and her trumpet would annoy the other passengers. Being loud would have unfortunate outcomes for the four of them. Dust, why did this trip need to take so long?

  
Penny took solace in the thoughts of seeing her wonderful red girl. Ruby Rose had promised to make the scene at the show, and would probably want Penny to stay with her for as long as she could. The Rooster's Teeth was Penny's most favorite venue to perform, and it made the Mechanical Girls sound stellar. Atlas's very own Extra Life was a decent venue, but Penny had played there millions of times, so it had long lost its sparkle.

  
Also, a show at the Rooster's Teeth meant quality Ruby time. Ruby would move to Atlas, she'd told Penny many times, if she weren't so desperately needed at Signal. Qrow was always away on missions these days, and Ruby had stepped into his slot. There were not very many scythe wielders out there, and their prowess and experience were invaluable.

  
That didn't change how Penny felt, but she respected her girlfriend's wishes all the same. She wished this airship ride didn't last so long. She wouldn't have so much time to think about such things. A practice session would be lovely, but most of the passengers were certain to be asleep at this late hour. There wasn't much else that would take her stress away.

  
Her Scroll beeped and vibrated. She snatched it up from her handbag and tapped the 'Unlock' button. A message from her most favorite person showed on the screen.

  
'Hey, lovely. :)' The message read. Penny grinned from ear to ear at reading that.

  
'Hey, Gemstone!' She tapped away. 'I can't sleep on this airship to save my life.'

  
'Yeah, that's always a real drag. :/' Her Gemstone replied. Penny tapped away at her Scroll excitedly. She was so happy Ruby had been awake. Her nerves had calmed down as she read Ruby's messages and tapped out her replies. Ruby was better at texting than talking unless she was right there with someone, so Penny didn't press her for a phone call or anything.

  
Within just a few more hours she would see her favorite person.

  
\/\/\/\/\/

  
"PENNY!!" Ruby shouted as Penny moved past the terminal. She tossed her bags down on the floor and rushed over to hug Ruby, the two of them crashing onto the floor. "Whyyyy?" Ruby groaned, knowing full well she'd brought that on herself.

  
"I'm so happy to see you, Ruby! This flight has been horrendous. We've had almost no time to practice, which was about the only thing that could keep me from stressing out."

  
"Yeah, trumpets are loud, and airships aren't exactly spacey. You guys can have a session at my place. If they're all willing to haul over there..."

  
"I'm sure we'll get a session or two at the Teeth. I have a little time for you, though. Shall we grab a bite to eat?" She asked politely. Ruby beamed at the idea.

  
"Ursa Major has the best eats in Vale! Wait, you don't eat animals..."

  
"I eat fish, as long as it isn't looking at me. No other meat, though."

  
"Oh, well they have a pretty awesome seabass there," Ruby cheered. Once Penny reclaimed her bags, the two of them made for Ruby's truck. Their meal at Ursa Major was stellar, and Penny left their waitron a positively monstrous tip. The young woman had cheered loudly and hugged Penny, and she even packed a nice dessert in the girls' doggy bag.

  
Ruby dropped Penny off at the Rooster's Teeth. The rest of the band had already checked in, so Penny walked into the venue and up to the desk.

  
"She's a sound tech, she's with us." She told the staff woman, who nodded. Ruby thought she saw the woman wink, but it didn't matter. Ruby was backstage with her girlfriend's band and would be onstage for the performance, at least according to Penny.

  
Neo slapped and plucked the enormous strings of her bass guitar, the anticipation causing her eyes to change colors. Daisy smashed away at her drums while Magenta ran chords with her guitar. Penny tuned up her own guitar, though she'd probably hardly need it, and tested out Magenta's saxophone. With two horns they could play one of Penny's favorites.

  
"So, could we run through 'TANK' real fast, ladies?" Neo smirked wildly at the mention of the song, slapping out the familiar rhythm with her bass guitar. The beat took over Daisy's senses, and Penny and Magenta thrust their horns up. They traded back and forth, as the song was little more than a huge horn solo.

  
"Incredible as always..." Ruby cheered as the band finished. Penny winked, her bright green eyes melting Ruby's heart. She really did love this woman. The distance could be trying at times, but she had Signal and Penny had the Mechanical Girls. Were there any Primary Combat Schools in Atlas? She was unfamiliar with how the school system worked there since the military and all that was crammed together.

  
"Penny, I think I want to move to Atlas with you... Is there a PCS there, do you know?" She asked her girlfriend. Penny's eyes turned to stars at the very idea.

  
"My father helps students at Alsius Academy to forge their weapons. He mentioned they were looking for a new teacher for their Creatures of Grimm course. Isn't that what you teach at Signal?" Ruby nodded. "I'll call him after the concert and see who you'll need to get in touch with to see about that. Oh, I can't believe we might be able to move in together!" Penny cheered at the height of her voice. She almost knocked Magenta over with her trumpet. "Oh, sorry Gen." Magenta shrugged it off. She knew how excitable Penny could be, especially with the little redhead around.

  
A technician for the club called for them to make the stage. Penny smiled and kissed Ruby before she and her bandmates ventured to the stage for sound check and to perform.

  
"You can come to the stage, too, hon. I know you aren't really with the band, but Penny might kick our faces if we don't let you up there." The tech told Ruby, winking as he followed the band. Ruby rushed up to the stage, trying not to get rose petals everywhere.

  
The Mechanical Girls' set went perfectly, as did that of the incredible Dark Crystals, the biggest band in Vale. The four of them even got to chat up the four Crystals. **Spyro Tenerife** and **Shade Targary** talked guitar and vocals with Magenta and Penny, while **Kilgann Chase** talked with Daisy about rhythm. Neo and **Sunset 'Crash' Bakudan** fired hand signs back and forth. Neo spazzed as she and her favorite drummer signed.

  
Penny had spoken to her father, and he'd said he would put in a good word for Ruby. As the daughter of two members of Beacon's most well-respected team, as well as a Beacon alum herself, she should have no problem getting the slot. They desperately needed it filled, and Signal did have some extra staff these days. They'd replace her in no time, easy greasy.

  
A few weeks later, Ruby had gotten the slot at Alsius Academy, and she and Yang were packing her things for the big move. Yang and Taiyang were both immensely proud of Ruby, and Ruby could not wait to be in Atlas with the love of her life.

  
"Write to us when you aren't too busy being incredible!" Taiyang told her. Yang chortled.

  
"Or shagging that girl that's waiting for you out there." Ruby rolled her eyes at her sister, and Taiyang tried to pretend he hadn't heard that. Ruby hugged her sister and father before cramming her things into the taxi and hauling off to the airport.

  
She could hardly wait to see her Mechanical Girl again.

 

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Listening  
> 'Alright' by Hey Ocean!
> 
> The Dark Crystals are some OCs I made that I haven't gotten much use out of, but I toss them into these music AU stories when I can. Spyro Tenerife is based on Spyro the Dragon. Sunset Bakudan is based on Crash Bandicoot. Shade Targary is based on Daenerys Targaryen. Kilgann Chase is based on Chase the Vishual. They are all gender-swaps or whatever.
> 
> Also Neo using sign language is one of my favorite headcanons for her.


End file.
